Anathema
by Only Bones Remain
Summary: You will never know what's behind my skull. So won't you say goodnight so I can say goodbye... Parental?RoyEd Trigger: Eating Disorders/(possible)Self-harm/Rape? & mentions of Torture


**UPDATE! NEW STORY! Yes, I will eventually update Of Shattered Glass & Broken Masks & Destroy Me. I do apologize for the delay. I have classes to focus on, and before school let it I _did_ mention I may not update as quickly.**

**ENJOY!**

**Anathema:**

_'__He's gotten thinner since then,'_ Colonel Mustang thought. The man looked over at the teen lying in the hospital bed next to him. The teen's once bright gold hair has now lost its gleaming sheen and was dull, his tan face now pale causing a ghostly appearance to fall over him. His cheekbones now protruded from his face as well as his hipbones. The teen was already small and his lack of body fat didn't help the teen in the least. He was once bright and full of life, and now his own mind destroyed what happiness was left within him. The Colonel felt like a fool. Thinking he'd be the same after the incident was a thought of hope rather than rationality and he mentally chastised himself for it. He should have seen it coming the day he found the teen bloodied and beaten to the point of near death. A white sheet lightly floated over the golden teen's body, and the only things keeping him alive were loud machines next to him bed that somehow managed to not wake him.

This is what had become of Edward Elric and only he knows how it all began.

"Roy-Boy!" a sing-song voice chimed in. Roy Mustang glared at his overly-cheery friend in annoyance to which the bespectacled man that entered the room back away slowly. "Why do you always have to be so scary?" Hughes asked in a whining voice.

"Hughes," Mustang growled.

Maes Hughes looked at his distressed friend with concern. He looked at Roy through with emerald green eyes and a smile small. "The doctor's said they're keeping him on plenty of fluids and an IV, so he'll most-likely live. He just has to wake up. If he doesn't, the doctors will have to..."

"He's not an animal."

A long silence stood between the two adults as Lieutenant Colonel Hughes stared at him. roy's eyes remained on the boy in the hospital boy. Hughes looked at him somberly before speaking, "Roy, I know that, but-!"

"And they're going to pull the plug, they're going to _put him to sleep_ all because he's a little broken?"

The spectacled man gave a reassuring smile, "He'll wake up."

"He better."

Alphonse Elric lied awake in the Rockbell home, staring at the dirty ceiling above him. Grey eyes remained unfocused on the imprints or juice and other stains from their childhood days. The fourteen-year-old smiled softly to himself at the thought. Turning on his side, he stared at the picture a across the table, the one family portrait the Elric's had. And, yet again, the only thing he could truly look at was the blonde-haired man with tears streaming down his face.

_'He couldn't even smile.'_

Alphonse looked at the child his father was holding, a bright smile on the young lad's face. The fourteen-year-old noticed his father was holding his elder brother in a manor that made him seem confused or disgusted, Al didn't know. Al frowned. The one-year-old was smiling with a childish demeanor, one he no longer had.

"Brother, how long has it been since you've been that happy?" he asked into the open air, as if his brother could hear him, as if he were there. The dirty-blonde teen hadn't seen his brother in several months, and stopped his daily phone calls to check on him. He found Edward stopped talking to everyone, even him. Mustang would often tell him how there were days where the elder would hide in his closet, or lock himself in the bathroom for hours at a time. After a while, he just stopped calling. Winry would often tell him there would be a stranger calling, but the only thing you could hear on the other end was nervous breathing. Al had been hoping it was his brother, that'd he'd finally decided to talk to him, or maybe even come home. It was a foolish wish he knew. Coming home to Resembool would be something Ed promised he would never do, long before the incident.

Tears threatened to spill from the young Elric's hazel eyes and he turned grabbed the picture and held it close to his chest. He curled into himself, thoughts of his smiling brother lulled him into a sweet dreamless sleep, something he hadn't had in a long time.

Edward dared to not wake up. He refused. The blonde refused to acknowledge the voices outside his brain, refused to acknowledge that he'd been saved from near-death.

_'I can't seem to do anything right,'_ he thought.

He sighed, and oh what a big mistake that was.

"Ed?!"

Without much of a choice, Edward (regrettably) opened his eyes to be met with two figures over him, but the bright light caused him to to cringe. The golden teen noticed the oxygen mask placed around his face. His bones felt weak and fragile and was almost afraid to move from his position. He looked around to find two relieved men in the room looking down at him.

Edward turned his head in a desperate attempt to sleep a little bit since forever wasn't an option. Tears pricked at molten gold eyes has he thrashed his head back and forth, his heart rate increasing. The boy's body convulsed and twitched out of his control.

"Ed?" Roy asked, eyes wide with shock at the rapidly beating monitor. He seemed to ignore the bustling noises around him or the the anxious voice of his friend. At that moment, nothing seemed to make sense, but the fact that the teen's body suddenly stopped moving, and, according to the monitor, so did his heart.

**CONTINUE?**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**THANKS!**


End file.
